The Doctor's Rose
by monkeybellrock
Summary: Rose comes back to the TARDIS pregnant with the Doctor's baby


The doctor looked from Rose to the truck and sighed.

"There's five of us now, me, mum, dad, Mickey, and the baby," Rose said as tears started to stream down her face. The Doctor's mind was swirling with questions.

"You're not?" The Doctor choked out, Rose's face lit up with joy.

"Yeah three months now," Rose looked at the Doctor like she could see into his soul. "It's not Mickey's."

"Oh my sweet Rose."

"Doctor I love you," Rose said as her tears started to run again.

"Rose Tyler, I love you," The Doctor's face started to feel damp as the video cut off. The Doctor cried until he felt like the world had stopped. Time lords hardily spent but he had no more energy left to land the TARDIS, he walked to his room and fell asleep.

Rose sank into the sand as he beloved Doctor disappeared forever. She cried as her mum lifted her up to get in the truck. On the way back to their mansion Rose cried herself to sleep in a huddled mess. She wept and felt like a young child as her mother cradled her. Rose awoke in her old bed with her blankets sprawled out in a mess, she must have been worried in her sleep. She walked down the stairs and walked to the kitchen to grab some food. She sank into her chair and let out a long sigh. Her eyes still hurt from crying so much. She wanted to be in the TARDIS with her Doctor, instead she was in another universe. She started to cry but nothing came out, so she just ate in silence.

The Doctor walked past Rose's old room everyday hoping to see her stumble out in her hot pink pajamas. Every morning the room remained the way Rose had left it, in a mess with magazines and photos of her family on the walls and floor. He would just shut the door and trace the letters engraved in the door. He tried to distract himself everyday by solving the universe's problems but whenever he closed his eyes Rose's face appeared and brought him back to the real world. He had met a nice companion named Martha Jones but she was no Rose, no matter how hard she tried.

"Doctor, come her quickly," Martha shouted early one morning. The Doctor stumbled to the main room in the TARDIS. "The screen, it," Martha was at a loss for words. "This woman's face keeps popping up. I swear I didn't do it." The Doctor fiddled with the controls and then his face lit up as the woman's face appeared.

"Rose," The Doctor smiled as he tried to make out what she was saying. Martha leaned back and hit a lever and the TARDIS went black then the power came back. "Martha!" The Doctor screeched as he tried to get Rose back.

"Sorry," Martha shrank into her chair. "Wait, that was Rose, you mean the Rose?"

"Do you know another Rose?" Rose's figure started to faintly appear near the doors of the TARDIS. The Doctor looked up from the screen and locked eyes with Rose. He ran to her as her full body appeared. "How are you here?"

"Not even a hello or how are you," Rose said as she smiled from ear to ear and hugged the Doctor.

"Hello, how are you?" The Doctor joked as he let go of he. Rose smiled and kissed the Doctor as tears ran down her face. "I'm so sorry," the Doctor said as Rose put her finger on his lips.

"No need to apologize."

"Oi, who the bloody hell is that?" Donna had finally woken up from all the noise. She stared at the doctor with anger in her eyes. "Martha, now he's bringing girls to the TARDIS," Donna said to Martha.

"Um, Donna that's Rose," Martha said as Rose started to kiss the Doctor again.

"Who the bloody hell is Rose?" Donna shouted as Rose pulled away from the Doctor, her checks were bright red and stained from her dry tears.

"My wife," the Doctor answered Donna like she was stupid.

"You have a wife!" Donna shouted even louder.

"We've been married for two years," Rose finally said as her checks started to turn back to her normal skin color.

"When did you get married?"

"Three months before she left," the Doctor said as he grabbed Rose's hand.

"She left you," Donna looked shocked at the news.

"No, I got trapped in another universe," Rose said as she walked over to Donna and introduced herself to Donna. "Doctor, did you not tell Donna who I am or that you have a wife?"

"I told her about you and that I had a wife, she might have forgotten," the Doctor said as he walked Rose to her old room.

"Did you think I forgot who you were when I left?" Rose joked as the Doctor smiled, "I had a reminder," Rose pointed to her round belly and smiled as the Doctor placed his hand on it.

"I missed you so much," the Doctor said as they walked into Rose,s old room. Most of her stuff was in bags to move into his room but still some of it was on the floor or folded on the bed. Rose smiled and looked like she was over come with joy when she saw that he hadn't touched her room.

"I'm so hungry, how about you, sweetheart?" the Doctor asked as he stepped out of the room.

"Yes." The couple walked to the kitchen and the Doctor made some eggs.

"How did you get here?" the Doctor finally asked.

"I was in so much pain from losing you that I wished I was in theTARDIS in your arms and here I am," Rose said as she sipped her tea.

"One more question," the Doctor said as he put his tea down, "how many months along are you?"

"Five months," Rose said with excitement in her voice. Donna and Martha walked in and saw the couple holding hands over the table.

"I never thought that someone would be more than a mate with you," Donna said as she fiddled through the large kitchen. Rose smiled as she sipped her tea.

"Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Yes," the Doctor answered.

"Is that your baby or someone else's?" Martha whisper so Rose couldn't hear them.

"Yes, why would you ask such a question?" The Doctor whispered back.

"So it's half time lord?" Martha asked as she stared at Rose.

"Yes," the Doctor said as if Martha had figured out his greatest fear, of loosing Rose, again. Martha was scared for what might happen to the Doctor's beloved wife. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand as they walked out of the room. Donna talked to Martha while the couple got to know each other again. Rose grabbed a box labeled BOOKS, the Doctor freaked out and grabbed the box before she could hurt herself.

The Doctor's room was clean and the walls were painted a light brown with a Telly in the corner. The bed was a mess of covers and blankets, the bed was a little darker brown than the walls and the pillows were on the ground or piled in a chair by the Telly. The trash can was filled with used tissues and letters. The room showed Rose how much pain the Doctor was in when she left. He might look brave and excited while he's saving the world but behind that was a broken heart. The Doctor set down the box on the ground and pressed Rose's shoulders into his side.

The two packed and unpack Rose's stuff for hours, until the TARDIS landed with a thud. All of the companions ran out of their rooms to the TARDIS controls. Donna stepped out of the TARIS first and shouted with excitement, Martha followed as Donna ran back inside to grab their jackets. Rose followed but slowly as the Doctor protectively followed her. His mind whirled with confusion as he looked at the controls to see where and when they were, they were in modern day London. Rose had no family in London her real family was in the alternate universe's London. Rose sighed and followed the girls out the door. Rose needed new clothes because her old clothes were tight on her belly, all she had left was the Doctor's old hoodie that he gave her when they met.

The three girls left to buy Rose some new clothes while the Doctor stay behind to fix the TARDIS. After he had figured out what had happened he decided to make dinner for his friends. He kept thinking about how Rose got here. "She..." The Doctor mumbled as he cooked. Then it hit him, "Rose, saw the time vortex of the TARDIS which means she is now part of the it!" The Doctor shouted as he ran out of the TARDIS leaving his coat and sonic screwdriver. He called Rose's phone waiting to find out where she went.

"Hello?" Rose answered, she hasn't used her phone since she left the Doctor.

"Rose, I thought you would've gotten rid of your old phone. Anyway you need to come back to the TARDIS," the Doctor hung up the phone and unlocked the door. Rose walked through the door with a worried look on her face. Donna and Martha walked in behind her and they both looked worried and excited for a journey.

"Oi, why the bloody hell did you need us to come here?" Donna shouted at the Doctor. The Doctor just laughed at her then turned towards Rose.

"Hello,"he said as he scanned Rose with his screwdriver. He smiled up at her and then ran over to the TARDIS controls. "I was right!" The Doctor shouted as he ran towards Rose to hug her. He was careful not to crush her baby bump, then he grabbed her hand and the bags she was holding fell on the ground with a loud thud. He ran up the stairs with Rose in toe. He opened the door to their large wardrobe and ran towards a section of pink and white dresses. He pulled out several dresses for Rose then through them at her to try on.

"Are you sure you want me to wear this fancy dress?" Rose picked up one of the rose pink dresses with white roses on it. She walked into the dressing room and tried it on, the dress showed off her bump. She walked out of the room and spun around to show off the dress. The Doctor watched as his wife spun around, he decided to put on his black suit and his rose pink tie. Rose stopped and smiled at the Doctor, they both laughed and walked back to Donna and Martha. Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand as they walked and they smiled and talked on the way back.

Donna and Martha stood at the doors of the TARDIS dressed in fancy dresses. Donna had on a green dress with her white pearls, and Martha had on a purple and blue dress that stopped at her knees. "Why are we dressed up?" Rose asked as she kissed the Doctor's cheek.

"We have some friends that would like to see you again,"the Doctor said as she walked out of the TARDIS. He smiled at Rose as she grabbed a jacket and her purse. Captain Jack stood outside of the doors with a smile on his face when he saw Rose.

"Rosie, sweet Rosie. What has this man done to you?" Jack joked as he picked Rose up and hugged her. Rose smiled and started to cry. "Don't cry, did I hurt your feelings?"

"No, I missed you so much, so much. And it's not the Doctor's fault I'm fat," Rose joked as she wiped her face.

"How long have you been here?" Jack asked as they walked to a restraint.

"A month."

"And you didn't tell me you were here," Jack said as she looked from Rose to the Doctor. The Doctor just shrugged and tried to change the subject. "How far along are you?"

"Six months," Rose let go of Jack and grabbed the Doctor's free hand and put her own hand on her bump. The proud parents smiled an kissed.

"Who are you, two fine ladies?" Jack had snapped out of his excitement of seeing Rose again and started to flirt with Donna and Martha.

"Not now, Jack!" The Doctor shouted at Jack then grabbed Rose's hand.

"We have a reservation for Smith," the Doctor said as they entered the restraint.

"Oh yes." The host said Ashe grabbed the menus and walked towards the rows of busy tables. A room was cut off from the rest and had roses in the middle of the table with Sarah and K-9 waiting for the Doctor and Rose. Mickey had found a way back to this universe to be with Martha. Mickey ran up the Martha and hugged her. Rose was overcome with joy and excitement that tears started to run down her face.

"Welcome back, Rose," Mickey said as he let go of Martha.

"Hello Rose. It's nice to see the Doctor and his wife together," Sarah said as she sat down. The Doctor pulled out Rose's chair so she wouldn't fall and then sat next to her. Rose was so happy to see her friends and family that she wished the night would never end.

After dinner everyone stood outside of the TARDIS and said their goodbyes. "I'll stay at Torchwood," Jack said as he walked away. "Goodbye Rosie, don't let him hurt you."

"I need to get back to my son," Sarah said as she walked home.

"I'll stay with mum."

"I'll go with Mickey." And with that the Doctor was alone with his wife.


End file.
